Blinded
by iPolaris
Summary: My first impression of him was someone who lived his life merrily, the type of person that I'm not good with. And I also came up with one conclusion: Landkarte, you are really one of those I can't deal with. ; one-shot • –Ea-centric


**A/N: **This is my first fic for _07 Ghost_, so please warmly accept me, oh great fandom and the other fans! xD _**Blinded**_ features Ea, focusing on his possible thoughts and feelings about he sees. And that includes his views on a certain loafer. Everything stated here is just a _possibility, _and please forgive me for any mistake you might see, probably some information and grammatical errors. Just tell me what, and I'll try to fix it or edit it later on. Also, I tried to make Ea _human _as possible, so if you see any OOCness, that's because he's _my _Ea~ ;D /shot

**Warning: **OOCness, grammar typos or errors if any, spoilers (for those who haven't read _Kapitel 88 _yet), Zehel's mild language, Hyuuga's coolness /swoons

**Disclaimer: **I own only the mistakes, the idea, and my own version of the Seven Ghosts', especially Ea.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_**Blinded**_

— "_Even if there is darkness, that doesn't mean that there isn't any light."_ —

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_The Chief of Heaven dispatched seven heavenly lights in order to punish the wicked Verloren. They are said to have sealed the detestable Verloren on Earth…"_

Those were the beginnings of the stories of the old told to the youth in my country.

'The Story of the Seven Ghosts'—it was used to tell for fun, to scare children, and to be passed onto generations, hoping that from this, they'd get the message of the story, or rather, if they were weak–willed, just get afraid of the future from this petty story. It was also used for education, as a basic fact in history, used in tests and such; this story had many uses in everything.

No one knew when this started, where it came from, or how it went into circulation with other stories in everyone's knowledge—before people knew it, that 'ancient' tale was already spoken loud, passed to another every time it was being told.

And I didn't really expect it to live to its tale.

I was just here, in District 1, specifically in its center, the Hohburg Fortress. Walking down the hallways of the Royal Palace I was, one day, holding my things with care.

Why I was here? That was because it's my home. _Was_.

Because I _was _part of its ruling Empire, I _was _part of Barsburg's Royal Family. Funny it was, that I still remembered how people would greet me with such honorifics of high position when they meant how low I am than them, how my own relatives would grin warmly at me and give me their regards when they meant great dislike for me, and how people would revere and bow before me when they really meant their desire for my existence to _disappear _from their lives.

Sometimes, just sometimes, I really wished that they would just leave me alone.

I really didn't care to whom would that leadership went to, or when were they going to announce the coronation of the next Emperor, since the Emperor of this house was still lively and healthy, and I could only wish for his good health to be maintained.

For that to happen, I'd always separate myself from crowds, just be with myself, do anything worthwhile, go outside to feel the nature, or do something with people if necessary. But mostly, I just stay indoors, reading books the most in my time in the library or in my room—because people, unlike books which are _readable_, were too much to be of worry; they're _unpredictable_. Especially those types who were to annoy and cheer others every day since they seemed to live their lives happily than any other people, like me for example, it's troublesome for me to keep up with such people.

Being alone, when others don't really care for you except for what they can leech off of you, was fine with me. Until I realized that it _wasn't _really happy to be _alone_ forever.

That day, that single day I thought everything was still the same, changed drastically.

The next thing I knew after I read my favorite book that I didn't know was my last and drinking water to quench my thirst, I fell to the darkness, my consciousness faded away, as my body went numb, trembling greatly for its desire to live—like a fish out of water. I couldn't even think straight anymore, like, no thoughts or any course of action would enter my mind, so that I could fight this fate.

Somehow, I already knew it deep inside—there was _no hope left._ I'm already _**dying**_. It was the cold, cruel **truth **that I couldn't avoid. I could feel it. My mind going blank, my heart slowly beating its last beats, my sight going out… There was nothing I could do, nothing else to undo this _mistake_ that made me felt so much _cheated _in my whole history of existence.

The last thing I saw was _that person's face_ that I know I wouldn't forget even for an eternity.

_That horrible face of my murderer._

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I really didn't expect _it _to live to its tale. Or rather, I didn't expect _myself _to be able to keep up with the living proof of this story that I once thought as fiction.

The first thing I realized when I regained consciousness was that I _regained _consciousness. Wasn't I dead? Wasn't I living anymore? I felt how my physical body died, how I lost my life. But, how was it possible that I'm still _living_, _breathing_, _feeling_ and _thinking_?

The second thing was that I wasn't at Barsburg anymore. That was to be expected, of course, but the choices in the start were heaven and hell, and _this, _where I was, wasn't either of the two. Could it be that my soul stupidly went to some place I didn't even have a clue where?

Lastly, it was the third thing that I noticed that shocked me the most to my core, although I was too expressionless at the moment to show it since I was still trying to _analyze_ what on earth was possibly happening to me for me to have consciousness of my soul, to which I was still trying to think of logical and real human–like reasons of what could explain this phenomena.

The answer was right in front of my newly–reborn eyes.

It was a symbol colored in gold, looking like an odd sort of a sickle, stemming from an orb in the center, and continuing clockwise over to the next side. This larger sickle had the curved blade of another sickle on top of it, with the blade turning in the opposite direction this time. Ever shining, the symbol seemed to be engraved on my hand already and the carving itself gladly took delight in settling on my skin, as if it was home.

It was then that the blurry visions I saw earlier, those hazy images I've felt familiar to my orbs, those events I've witnessed like I've been there again and again made me realize—that I'm not _myself_ anymore, not just a _human_ _soul_ taken from Earth even though it was not yet time, not just Karu, one of the candidates to be heir of the throne of the Barsburg Empire, not that Karu who was killed by one of his own flesh and blood...

I am_ Ea, _the awaking spirit, one of the Seven Ghosts in duty to protect this world, one of those I've thought were only existing in the minds of the people when _I_ was still _human_.

"Oh, you've woken up."

Greeted by those soft, narrowed, blue eyes and a welcoming smile, a tall man with a slim build approached me first. I didn't dare to shift or move from where I sit; I didn't dare blink an eye from where I stare at his eyes that I couldn't read. I wanted to shrug, to scoff when I immediately guessed what this man was like any other normal being—

_A Human… no, he's one of them, as I am now. _

_A __**Ghost**__._

"This place is Barsburg Great Church," he continued, his eyes still on mine. The way he looked at me was really unsettlingly familiar—I've seen this man before…in those past memories, but he was _different_, it was different this time around.

"Nice to meet you—I'm Vertrag."

A woman with long hair and purple eyes was behind the Priest, and with a giggle, she commented on how _I _am a 'cute child' in this time. Wasn't Ea 'cute' in his past reincarnations? And what did she mean by that? I'm aware that I'm average–looking and that I'm old enough not to be called by such childish comment, but I couldn't tell that to the unknown woman.

With a sweet smile, the second Ghost I came to know introduced herself.

"I'm Profe—Pleased to meet you."

Another one, a man with a light, short hair, seemed to be chopped down with few of his long bangs he had, came with a doubting expression on his face, his hand placed under his chin.

"I'm Relict. Pleased to meet you. However, you sure are young… Are you sure that you'll be fine managing the Book of Hades?"

I was certainly starting to be pissed off by some unknown reason, but I just didn't know why. I was usually the calm type of person, but hearing those words, I felt challenged, dared, and I wasn't letting that slide. But, I tried to be reasonable. He was just testing me, that Relict. I shouldn't have any reason to pick up a fight with someone I barely know, and what was more was when I didn't even know _me _thoroughly now.

"Kids are energetic; I'm sure that he'll be fine," said by a raven–haired man with narrowed eyes whose face was _too close _to mine. He had a cigarette in his mouth, too, and by instinct, I moved a bit back, and hearing the one who introduced himself as this time's Relict, this man—who called himself as Zehel—finally gave me some private space.

There were also another two behind Zehel. The glasses guy introduced himself as Fest, smiling at me with concern, even humbly sharing the cause of his death, as he asked my opinion about what to talk about me and what I don't like to—someone finally had some sense—while Zehel was currently debating with another Ghost smaller than him in height and in build, had his light–colored hair tied beneath that veil of his priest–like clothes.

I just gazed at their antics, at their actions, which seemed perfectly normal and human–like—which was ironic much in my view—and tried to observe them. Judging how they seemed to even _talk _like a human made it all more interesting and baffling at the same time.

Profe took the honor of introducing the last Ghost to me, making herself that boy's back support, as she introduced us to each other. She even asked him to teach me various things, and I could only look at them in curiosity.

"I'm Landkarte!" the boy near my age level said for a beginning, lending out his right hand with high energy. He started to blab out more than what the previous Ghosts said about themselves with a lively tone full of delight, no doubt.

"My hobby is trying the food at various places. My favorite word is _Meikyoshisui. _My cause of death is drowning. Pleased to meet you~"

_My first impression of him was_—

"…Ea," I replied casually neutral, lending out my hand to reach his, and we shook them. If this was what humans would tell each other about themselves when they first meet, I doubt if they still want to introduce themselves. "My cause of death is, as you've already guessed, poison."

—_someone who lived his life merrily, the type of person that I'm not good with._

* * *

Once I resumed my post, I continued my new 'life'.

I was about to work for it, this duty of taking care of a Book named as a belonging of Hades, the Greek God of Death, but Vertrag advised me to take a rest for a while and go slow, for there are many things to _relearn _as a Ghost just newly revived from my past reincarnation. Besides, the other Ghosts who were here before I came around many years ago could take care of things that I wasn't able to for now, so I decided to get used around to this way of my new life as 'Ea' before getting to work, exploring the Church of what I'm supposed to _relearn_.

When I was alone in the library, reading books as usual, that what I _love _to do when I was still human, I was a bit surprised that Vertrag was also there, reading a thick book. It seemed that he was the one who took care of this huge library, so I owed him my 'thanks' since when the first time I came, it looked like a big mess Zehel would likely cause, but when I came back the next day to clean it myself, the library was already sorted out neatly.

I could say that Vertrag and I became close in a matter of time, because every time I go there, he was already there, waving his hand at me with a bright smile on his face, and we would share what we read from books with each other afterwards, stating our opinions and such. It was refreshing listening to ideas, and it was nice to be with Vertrag. He was a good guy with good opinions that were too great not to listen; Vertrag had this _sense_, a sense different from common and normal, and it was admiring that he would stand firm in it, unwavering, even if I tried to test him with beliefs I knew would move a person in just a matter of time. But, Vertrag didn't even flinch, and that made him earn my respect—he would make a wise partner.

Then, it became surely _odd_.

I felt _me_, but I felt **not **_me_ at the same time.

Vertrag immediately knew of what was bothering me for a while after a couple of days, and said that it was natural in the start, for the _human _in _me _was still there as the core for this new _soul_, and that I would soon be accustomed to this kind of uncomfortable feeling. But, it was still unimaginable how I became like _this_—I _was _human, I _am _Karu, but at the same time, I _am _also one of the Ghosts, _Ea, _a living dead in a human being, in 'Karu', in _me_.

_Why was I chosen to be one of the Ghosts? Why was I one of those given by that heavy responsibility?_ Those were some of the questions that I often asked myself, that I always wondered why. Was it because I did something wrong in the past? That I did something unforgivable in my whole history of lives?

Profe would tell me that it wasn't because of that. That woman really had deep insights, and was able to look straight into people's souls. Probably because she could see futures, but she would always deny that ability of hers, and say that she wasn't using that for 'excuse' to foresee what was 'obviously obvious'. I came to understand that Profe wasn't the one to challenge when it came to matters within, for what one had hidden deep she could dig that out completely, and I had also a feeling that she could even elaborate one's secrets one by one efficiently.

She was also really gentle and patient, having me around with her sometimes as she would drag me out in the gardens and let me 'play'—_ahem_—work with her plants that are sometimes carnivorous and dangerous, which made me wonder how Profe handled them.I could take some out, and send them as gifts for Zehel, but I was certain that the plants would eat me first.

Speak of the devil, Zehel seemed to be the type to look down on people—starting with me. Although Zehel kind of assured me that the human bodies we possess were still growing and that we could still die, depending on the situation if we ever break the rules the Chief of Heaven placed on us or we are devoured by Verloren himself, I'm still unhappy with how he rudely remarked my height sometimes. This guy, just because he was tall and well–built… Arrogant, that was his point, but I came to be neutral with him. It was kind of entertaining when I'm sometimes with him; he was an interesting fellow.

Relict and Fest were also nice companions. They showed me the Book of Hades, my possession from the beginning of the world, that waited for my latest reincarnation—_Karu_—to have my hands again on it for me to manage. Power surged through my veins as soon as my fingers brushed with it, and Fest showed me the 'dimensions' of this afterwards, said that 'I must be refreshed for it was a very long time since its last use', while Relict taught me the basics that I was supposed to know. I was eager to decline them politely because I wanted to find it out myself at first (and I didn't tell them that), but since my memories of how to use the Book were still hazy and blurry and that I only got headaches from trying to see it through, they just used the quick way for me to relearn how to use _my own Book_—through tutorials. Soon enough, I already knew how to operate the Book of Hades.

With the days passing by, I learned a bit of things from the Ghosts around besides from the one assigned to me as my 'teacher', and honestly, every day with them was, I could say, _fun_. It were all interesting and amusing at the same time, and I was able to feel and act like me with them without bothering myself to be someone I'm not, or worrying of what those people had against me. I could feel no threat, no rejection—only acceptance and welcome. It wasn't that of trouble, and I was having no complains about it.

Except for a certain boy—_and he truly did become the number one person that I'm not good at dealing with._

"Ea! Ea!" I heard him cheerfully called my 'name' again, that one I'm now used to, as he suddenly popped up literally in front of me out of thin air on my desk. "Show me the Book of Hades, please~"

This guy had the nerve to _command _me like that _easily. _I put my book down, and stared at him with clear irritation on my face, so that he could know what to do afterwards, but no, I forgot that Landkarte was dense_, denser _than water_. _

"Get out, you loafer! Don't sit on top of that!" were the only things I could think of to drive him off my table, out my room, and leave me alone because I was reading a book Vertrag recommended to me the other day. "I'm not in the mood today."

Landkarte, that annoying jerk, didn't move, so I just took the initiative to get out of my own place just to leave him alone there. I stood from my chair and left, didn't bother to get the chair back properly, as I also left the book. I'm now in a foul mood, and I couldn't continue reading with this kind of annoyed feeling.

Shuffling sounds and footsteps were behind me, and with a straight and serious tone, I said, "Don't follow me."

"EEEEH!? But, if you don't show the Book of Hades, you'll meet with an unfortunate ending by fostering this loafer!" Landkarte shouted behind me, bribing me with what he just got from outside like sweets and other food. But, I wasn't hungry. "And here I am, bringing you a present properly!"

I didn't care. I didn't want you and your present, so please, don't annoy me anymore. It's _troublesome._

Continue walking and never looking, that was what I told myself. Landkarte would soon be tired of following, and I could return to my room, then, resume reading Vertrag's recommendation. It was getting to the climax, too.

"My ability is teleportation," the boy behind me continued stating, not giving any care to me. I mean, I wanted him _out, _but I didn't wish for him to _follow out_ with me! This is frustrating! I think that this is the first time someone ticked me off this bad. "—and my main job is to visit the souls on the verge of turning black to persuade them to turn into white, but I can only teleport to the soul numbers I know, so I can _only _rely on **you**."

No matter how I swore that I wouldn't give any care to this guy as much as he did to me, I still stopped.

"That's why, Ea, show me the Book of Hades~"

Sometimes, I really dislike Landkarte. He was the only one who could do things to me like _this_ with no concern or whatsoever, and that _always _made me pissed off at him. How on Earth can he make me do favors for him when the others, even Profe—_Profe_, I tell you!—can even resist him?

Without a choice in the end, I took the mysterious idiot with me into the Book.

I held my large, black scythe with a hand, that one designated to me, as Landkarte took his time to explore the gridded dimension up and down, with the soul numbers I just managed earlier on the grid down with us, away from each other.

"Hey! I just wrote it up there. Don't step on it!" I yelled at him, when I saw his feet carelessly walked on one of my efforts.

"EEEEH!? It'll vanish?" the light–colored–haired boy exclaimed, his eyes widening like those of a child's who just saw a magic trick for the first time in his life.

"It'll feel like it is being stepped on; it's not pleasant," I replied, as I turned my head away from him. I feel disappointed with him; why couldn't he care for what others had made with their time and effort? It took me days to write them all properly and organized like this, and it's rude for him to erase them.

As I averted my gaze, a number caught my eye, and instantly, my orbs narrowed hatefully.

I could remember how my body yearned for the antidote in his fat hands full of accessories, how I could hardly breathe when I called to him for help. I could still feel the pain in my stomach, how it rejected the poison afterwards, how my body turned numb and lifeless with my eyes staring blankly at him, he who just laughed at my death, he who just watched me suffer quietly as he had that huge, stupid grin on his face.

"_Huhu…hahaha! It's too late with this! My son will get an upper hand in his promotion…!"_

That man's laughter, his tone, his voice echoed once again in my ears.

I felt my supposed 'breath' shorten out of all sudden, my heart skipping two beats, even if it was already _dead_, and with my free hand, I clutched my chest hard. I wasn't alone in this place. There was Landkarte. I couldn't let him see me pathetically hold on to this pointless grudge to a human I have no longer had concern. I am now _Ea_, acting as the Awaking Spirit, not as _Karu_, who was still yet to surface again. I'm not letting that _murderer _overcome me now.

I took 'breaths'—_inhale, exhale_—as I tried to calm myself down. This was what Profe advised me to do whenever I somehow feel tensed, and it was indeed handy that I learned meditation. I was sure that I finally settled down for a while, but with what my 'heart' and 'mind' had within, I'm wasn't sure if those 'emotions' and 'thoughts' were tamed inside the cages of my sanity and beliefs.

* * *

Finally, after Landkarte checked the soul numbers he needed to visit later, I finally got to close the Book, and rest in peace…for a while, with tea the teleporting Ghost mixed for the two of us. I must admit that Landkarte was good at mixing, and this tasted really _good._ The scent was even alluring. At last, he had done something worthy of my praise.

"Ea…" I heard him spoke after minutes that we settled down. I continued to chug down the tea because it was delicious, while I listened intently to every word he was saying. "Just now, you had eyes like you'll kill someone. Was the person there the one who poisoned you?"

I choked. _Real hard. _On my tea. For seconds.

"Bingo," Landkarte pinpointed, as he stated that '_he knows by only looking at my eyes_'. Stupid eyes… just what did I do for him to notice that? I've never really tried to kill with glances, as far as I—_fine,_ I won't lie to myself anymore. It was _true_. I tried to murder that man's number with a glare. How foolish, right? For a Ghost like me, who was only out here to look out for humans like him to try took their lives with a deadly glare that no matter how long I stare coldly or glance sharply at their soul number would do _nothing _at all, it was _humorous._

"It has nothing to do with you," I replied lowly, my eyes off of his which I know were staring at me with great focus, wiping the tea off my face. I tried to balance my voice and tone, so that he couldn't detect anything from me with a cool and casual one, that one I've always used. "Furthermore, it's already… For _me _who already died once, it's not my concern."

"Really?"

_Tch. _I stood up from the chair, not able to continue this talk face–to–face as I walked out.

It wasn't his business, was it? Why bother? I could take care of myself, _thank you very much._ Besides, I know what harm these 'emotions' bottled up within me could bring, and as much as possible, I'm trying to terminate their existence in_ 'Ea_'. Harboring annoying feelings of the past like this could be quite the trouble, I _knew _that.

"For a _shinigami, _dragging along his past life will only interfere with his work," I stated the fact, that fact that I'm trying to follow, as I disregard these _human emotions_ 'Karu' had within me.

"It's okay to be dragging it," he said softly, a hand grabbing my arm before I could ever walk away. I was turned around by Landkarte, and I wasn't able to hide my surprise from his forceful action.

"It's a natural feeling for a human," Landkarte continued, "After all, all reapers, too—each one of them was holding onto sorrows, and was purified—"

The next thing I knew, we were out in the world under the starry night.

"WH—!"

"If you forcibly put a lid on the _hatred_, it can never be purified, and will be left deep inside of you. If that's so, it's better to…" Landkarte continued speaking, his tone even and explaining, "—fully open the lid, and spit it out until you're satisfied."

Open? Lid? Hatred? S–Satisfied? W–What is he talking about?

"AS IF I CAN DO THAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, completely against at this foolish idea. I was okay until now—if Landkarte didn't just get me out here on a light tower in Barsburg under a dark night with a cold, chilly air in the atmosphere. What do I care if the light tower's guard is asleep? I mean, he should've been awake, so that he could shoo us off here, and then, you could return us to the Church where it was warm and cozy…

"Relaxation is important," Landkarte, that idiot, even pointed out.

I looked down to see my hand with 'Ea's' symbol. Why? Why did it really have to be _me_ in the first place? Weren't others from my house worthier than me? I was no one; I had nothing to carry in my name, especially that I was even given 'Ea', so why me? There are many others who deserved to be me, one of the Ghosts that they would always pray to, while I didn't really wish for this…

"I wonder why I became a reaper," I mumbled, as I spoke my thought out loud, hoping that someone, even someone like Landkarte, could answer my queries. "I naturally inherited the ability and the knowledge to use it when _I _was reincarnated, but _my _foundation didn't change at all. I intently watched the love–hate drama from a corner in that narrow fortress, and all my life, I only know of that world. I was only a _human _who lived _desperately _there."

A cold, soft breeze of wind brushed past us in silence, seemingly wanted to make us shiver like any other being with its contact on our skins, but I only welcomed the chilly air, even wanting to embrace it for it could serve as a company for me, for me to feel, for me to know that even wind or air, I still have something to hold on.

I still gazed down intently on the marking on the skin of my right hand, my left hand touching its details.

"You don't have the qualification to be a reaper with such hatred," Landkarte said, confirming it. I agreed with him since I was taught that having this kind of destructive emotion confined in a reaper was too much of a risk for the other Ghosts, meaning that _I _could screw up sometime, and end up badly with a crack in my sanity like _my_ predecessor, Verloren.

"And yet, isn't that because you're much more _sensitive _than anyone else to the_ pain_ of humans… that you were chosen to be God's servant, to manage the destination of the people as a reaper who guides humans?"

My eyes suddenly widened, as the wind seemed to blow more.

"Under these lights," Landkarte said with a light tone, as his shadow seemed to move with him, making his arms open. "Humans are attached to something, and are desperately living for the sake of felling _secure, _believing in their superiority over others. But, once they're dead, there are plenty of people who have regrets, thinking, 'Ah, I should have treasured something different more'."

His tone suddenly lowered. Landkarte had this tone of disappointment and feeling of waste in his voice, jamming with the feeling of solitude the air around us carry tonight. "Even though it was too late to realize that, after they were dead…"

"Humans are fools," I supplied with an even tone, an observation I got from watching humans from afar as time passed me by in this kind of fate as a Ghost, ever since I started to work myself out in settling them in the Book of Hades. "_My ears hurt_, listening to their same reasons and regrets again and again as I order them…"

"I called the cause that made humans into such foolish beings, 'Impurities'," Landkarte continued softly, as my eyes traveled to watch the black towers in Barsburg painted with the night's darkness glow with light from within, making them glimmer and shine under the starry and silent dome. "Attachment, vanity, hatred… emotions other than _love _and _hate._"

Still sitting while Landkarte stood by my side, I turned to see him.

"I'm persuading a lot of people to throw away such feelings. No matter how many Impurities are overflowing in this world, I'm thinking someday," Landkarte stated hopefully, his eyes displaying a soft glow, as he shut them with a warm smile at me. "I want to make a pure world without _hatred_, just like you."

_Even though I've become a reaper, it's not like my heart has grown stronger_—

I shrugged, furrowing my eyebrows at his idiotic statement like always. Landkarte was an idiot, he always was, and that was already set in my mind—that he would always be my idiot. With a gaze, I turned my eyes to the beautiful sight before us, shining its own glow of pale light of yellow.

"…You really are optimistic."

A long black scythe appeared in his hand, as he stepped forward, with a light chuckle from him. His shadow lengthened with mine, the full moon's light shedding on us.

"But, I'm powerless _alone_. I _need _your power."

—_it's just, for the first time, I've recognized an existence called 'comrade'._

* * *

I became used to adjustments no sooner, and together with the other Ghosts around, I came to function properly like them, managing the Book of Hades of souls that needed numbering, especially those new reborn souls that just came from the Heavens.

From the Church where we were all dwelling, I came out of my quarters to start a new day of sorting souls. It was such a bother, numbering them all at first, then sorting them out to where they were supposed to have their afterlife, and lastly, getting Landkarte do his job of converting those souls who were near to die to righteousness. That was the reason why I learned how to wake up early, and do some stretching to prepare myself for a whole day's work—equivalent to a week—to be done in every day of this life as the Awaking Spirit. And it wasn't just work—sometimes, emergencies also happen—like, for example, someone was killed even his time wasn't supposed to stop _yet_, and I have to prioritize that soul to move that up to the list of those who were supposed to be reincarnated as soon as possible to the Chief—and it would never hurt to expect the unexpected, that was what I always believed in.

And even though I tried to prepare myself well for expecting emergencies, I was still taken back by a special case of unexpected emergency—one that I've never encountered before in my life, even when I searched my past memories of my past reincarnations from the beginning, taking much of my time filtering those knowledge and memories drifting in my mind.

For half the day, I was within the Book, sorting out those Landkarte failed to save to Hell and those whom he removed of Impurities he spoke of to Heaven of last time. New souls, in the form of egg–like structures with labels of birth and death were on the opposite side in a neat, straight pile of line, waiting for me to be seen. Second by second, the souls seemed to double, and it was a strange activity of souls to do that. Immediately, I manipulated the grid to send those data to me, so that I wouldn't go there anymore, and the souls were mostly about death. I narrowed my gaze, for this odd activity of the souls were too _much_, considering that there were souls that died more than to be born. Could it be that, there was something _big_ going on outside to cause this much of death? Those foolish humans… just what were they up to, now? What, did they decide to kill each other for a _game_?

I paused sorting out souls for a while, so that I could took the next minutes or hours or—I didn't really take count, or rather, I was too busy at the moment to notice—what time to see the souls that just died, and one particular soul took my attention, making my narrowed eyes widened at its sight—it was fighting, struggling to live, but then, its flame vanished, but after a few minutes or so, it wavered again and moved, coming back to the place of the _ALIVE SECTION _of souls at the grid beside this line that I was checking.

Quickly, I momentarily ceased the organization actions of the Book, then, sped off its dimensional grids, and went to the real world to see the other Ghosts.

Running my feet off, I didn't care if exhaustion easily made its way to my body—since when did I do this kind of physical activity?—and at last, I reached where they all were—except for Landkarte who was currently out to do his own job, too—in this spacious room where all Ghosts could hang out, relax from their work, and do their own hobby or _what_, and panting, which was ironic, I asked where Vertrag was. He was the first person I needed to tell this matter. As far as I knew based from my experiences _now_, he was the one who must know what to do with _this_ kind of situation, especially if it involved someone of his—

"Oi, Kid," Zehel said, puffing the last of his cigarette care–freely. "Hold your horses, will you."

"I'm **not **a kid, Zehel," I mumbled, as I tried to catch my breath.

Many years have passed since I was the latest and last one to be reincarnated, and my human body already grown past its body of that of a young adult; by my estimate, I could be at my mid–twenties or so, nearly making its way to the other Ghosts' age like Zehel's, but that wasn't the point for now—I'd get back to you, Zehel, after _this_ somehow.

"We've got trouble outside, Kid," the tall man continued calmly, lighting another cigarette, as he disposed of the other one. Profe, who was passing by fast, immediately noticed this; with a swift move, she went to pick Zehel's used cigarette to dispose of it _properly_, and it was obvious that she wasn't that pleased with what Zehel had done—again—but, like Zehel, she decided to shrug it off and went off to sit on a chair.

"Trouble?" I asked, and eyed Profe who wasn't looking her best, sweet image now, but that of a feisty and worried woman at the same time—I realized that she was _serious _in this point.

"You finally came out from your room, Ea! I thought that you're stuck in the Book or something! You should come out for a while, you know; it's not good to have yourself indulged in working much!" Fest was the one who greeted me warmly after he approached me, and with his insistence, he first invited me with him to sit on a chair as Profe and Zehel were across us, sitting beside each other. "Did you already eat your lunch? …Ah, sorry—I could still forget that we're not required to eat. Old habits don't die easily, I guess."

"It is fine, Fest," I replied, shutting my eyes, and to save Fest, I added, "Human food is still tolerable, so maybe I could get some later to taste something; you could come with me if you want."

Fest nervously laughed, and nodded. "Sure, Ea. We could get Relikt to join in, too. Profe… Zehel… you want to join us later? Landkarte would also be here, and we could have a feast with everyone here."

"Just don't let Profe make the food again with her plants—I'm already tired of acting like her goat," said Zehel with a huge grin on his lips, and that earned him a punch on the head from Profe, who mumbled a fast "Shut up, Zehel, you bastard" with a straight face, returning to her seat afterwards.

Relikt was nowhere to be found, I noticed, as well as Landkarte and Vertrag. Zehel was now looking calm and relaxed, but Profe had her 'professional' mask on. I looked to my left where Fest sat; he still had this light aura around him, even stating how he was worried when I wasn't coming out to chat with them like before, but he wasn't able to hide from me his inner worries.

There was _something_ going on.

I looked back at them, watchful of what they were going to do next, but when I blinked again, we were no longer in the Barsburg Church. We were transported to a place I once visited in the last few years back, in what they called 'Heaven', based on the meadow–like appearance with the nature–inclined atmosphere with the flowers and plants around. The place had a fine day, as always, and it still looked as lively as ever.

"Oh, so you changed places," Zehel commented, stretching his limbs and yawning afterwards. Fest adjusted his glasses with his left hand; his right hand snapped its fingers to call upon his weapon that appeared out of thin air into his hand—which wasn't with its blade, but instead, there was only his symbol at the top.

"We were merely called here, and Profe just answered 'it' for us, Zehel," the Binding Spirit cleared out. "Regarding the war happening below, the 'call' of 'that person' must have plans for us, so that's why we were summoned."

I raised my eyebrow for a bit. There was an ongoing war on Earth…but, who could possibly be at battle? The last time I was there, when I was still alive as 'Karu', every nation was at peace and alliance. There was no tension, only brotherhood and partnership to help each other.

"It is somehow…connected with what Relikt…will…find out…_soon_," Profe muttered slowly, her once gentle eyes were now narrowed, half–shut, as shadows were looming over the half of her face where her orbs were. Her hands were placed on the sides of her head. She seemed to use her 'foresight' about why we were called 'here', out of all places, by the Chief of Heaven.

After a few seconds, Profe sighed deeply and slowly, completely shutting her eyes and the three of us waited for her. Without warning, she opened them to be wide again. "As far as I've been permitted to 'see' into the near future, Relict will possess the clues for what caused this war between two of all powerful countries—that I hope he finds the _true one_—and Vertrag… he _has _the answers. He holds _it_."

'Two of all powerful countries', huh?—It was then that I remembered a familiar name besides from Barsburg that did enter my mind with the words 'powerful' and 'country'. It was that name that I saw at certain soul information in my Book. If that was so, then could it be…?

"Fest," I called the man with the glasses, alarmed. "Could those countries in war be Barsburg and Raggs?"

Fest turned to me, and nodded. "Yes. Raggs is a rich and progressive country ruled by the King of Raggs, Vertrag's blood brother."

"No wonder why the Book of Hades started to overflow these past few days," I stated out loud my thought, and Profe gave me a tender smile.

"So, it wasn't just Landkarte who we thought was very busy than us!" she said, clapping her hands once. "Even Ea is really busy, too!"

"The souls just kept going one after another in such a fast rate—it's kind of annoying to keep up to fix them a number, sort them, and check their lifespan every minute," I honestly proclaimed, my eyes narrowing. Just imagine the time that I needed just to see each one of them. It was a good thing that I had patience or else, I could've just blow the whole Book up, if I were Zehel. Then, it was then that I remembered what I was supposed to say.

Quickly, I continued my statements clearly, "And there was this one soul that kept me occupied the most. It was the soul of this small child, no more than five or so. Although I already have experiences with different kinds of problems arising in souls since the start of time, I've never encountered a soul that was already 'dying'—and therefore, was moved to the _DEAD SECTION_ of the grid because it was already 'registered' in the Book as 'pending to heaven or hell'—but then, after a few minutes, it came back to the _ALIVE SECTION, _with its original lifespan still secure."

Different sets of eyes widened at my news; even Zehel nearly dropped his cigarette from his mouth. Fest was the first one to spoke, asking if I could repeat what I stated slowly. I tried to clear my next sets of reply.

"That's what I'm telling," I answered patiently. "Also, Vertrag's soul number was together with it, never leaving its side, when its 'Father' was far in the other section of the grid."

"This is _abnormal_!" Profe exclaimed—her hands covered her gaped mouth, "Too much strange for an activity of a normal soul! Tell me, was it even _normal_?"

"I'm not really sure, since I didn't pay attention of its kind," I spoke sincerely. I was being panicky at that time that I didn't care if I leave things behind unattended just to tell them this. "But, for a Ghost, especially Vertrag, to protect it with his own life, his lifespan shortening every second because of it, it must be really _special._"

"They said that the reason for the war is because of Pandora's Box," Zehel suddenly joined the conversation, as his hand secured his cigarette now. "As we all know, it's where we kept Verloren's body away from his soul since we couldn't kill that troublesome guy. Over time, that old coffin where his body was already being gnawed at, so we needed another container—and according to the 'humans', Raggs started the war by stealing the Box for its own benefits."

"Vertrag would never let such thing happen!" Profe immediately interrupted Zehel, her hands clasped in prayers. "His brother is the King! He wouldn't let anything happen to put his brother or the world in great danger! That man knows his responsibilities and priorities! As one of the Ghosts, it's one of his duties! You can't just—!"

"Calm down, Profe," Fest comforted the woman, smiling lightly at her so that she can be assured. Her tensed figure suddenly relaxed for a bit, since Fest's warm eyes were on her clouded ones. Sometimes, Profe could be really a worrying mother. "What Zehel said could be just rumors, since humans sometimes twist the words being passed onto them. Let's wait for Relict and Landkarte, okay? We can also ask Vertrag himself once he comes here."

At the said words, a puff of white smoke appeared before us, revealing two figures within it.

"Ah, perfect timing," I said, as I called out. "We were just talking about you two."

A man with short hair came out first, greeting every one of us with apologies of how late he was, and a guy with the same height and build as me came out of his own fog. He ran fast to where we were, and when I thought that he was running for something, I didn't realize that it was me he was currently had his eyes on. I just came to know and confirm that when we were both lying on the grass, our backs on it, his weight on mine, and his face _too close_ to mine that I could practically feel his breath.

"EAAAAAAA~!" Landkarte screamed in my ear, as he hugged me tight to the ground.

I could see how Zehel sneered to himself, Profe gasped at what she had seen, Fest grinned at this _wonderful _scene, and Relict glanced at us with a glint in his eyes. I didn't also how or why Landkarte seemed to be _clingy _and _whiny _whenever I'm around when we started to grow up physically—maybe he hadn't grown _mentally_ yet.

Over the years, he didn't change his ways of annoying and irritating others, but instead, he just became worse from insulting and teasing to hugs and tackles, and anything that involve physical contact. I was fine with it—I didn't really care—but, sometimes, I'm annoyed with why Landkarte wasn't that _observant_ and _mature_. Being 'dense' wasn't the reason anymore. He was a Ghost like me, and surely, he had this cool side somehow or _normal _way of thinking and acting. He was older than me, I knew, and being the younger one, who was more decent than the older _must_ be uncomfortable soon, right?

"Yeah, I got it—now, don't make my ears hurt," I stated with no emotion at all, as I tried to command him. I raised my voice when he wasn't getting _it_. "_Get __**off**__ of me, Landkarte_."

"EH! But, Ea's not saying 'please~'!" the light–colored–haired adult reasoned, and immediately, the patience I had vanished. I pushed him off of me, and I stood, dusting dirt off my dark clothes. I heard Landkarte's cries and complaints, but I didn't turn to gaze at him even. He'd be fine.

"Ea's in a bad mood~! He hates me~!" Landkarte sobbed to Fest who helped him up. Fest only patted him at his back, consoling him. Whoever told you that I hate you, loafer? _Hmph_, twisting my 'side' again…

I eyed Fest sharply and scolded him, "Fest, if you keep babysitting this loafer, you'll never know what unfortunate event will happen to you. You're being _too nice_; let that idiot learn his lesson."

Landkarte only cried more. "WAAAAAAAH, Fest! Ea's so _mean~_!"

Shrugging, I gave Landkarte the cold shoulder while Fest only gave me his amused chuckle. "In my opinion, Ea and Landkarte are still 'kids', and despite your body aged, you're still left behind a bit when it comes to matters I, Profe, Vertrag, Relict and Zehel knew with our time before your arrival… but, still, please don't think that I don't give respect to you and Landkarte because of that. I don't want you to misunderstand."

With a simple nod from me, Fest automatically got the message and sighed with relief, still having Landkarte by his side. Fest was trying to make me go with Landkarte's acts—I knew it. But, still, that would be impossible, since I don't really get well with Landkarte much…

* * *

"_EAAAAA! Show me the Book of Hades, please~"_

"_Shut up, Landkarte! I'm trying to work here!"_

"_But, without you, I won't be able to do __**my **__job~!"_

"…_Fine. Come on."_

_"Yay~!"_

* * *

"_Ea, I brought you some sweets and breads from the outside. The woman at the market said that these are really good! Let's have tea together again~!"_

"_I_—…_Uh…Um…I want the tea to be better than last time, loafer."_

"_Of course, better every time than what I mix before, Ea~! And I'm no loafer, you old man."_

"_A loafer will always be a loafer, Landkarte."_

"_WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME, EA!?"_

"_Because you're an annoying loafer."_

_"NO, I'M NOT~!"_

_"Yes, you are. And don't try to argue with it, or I won't talk to you."_

_"But..."_

_"**EVER**."_

_"..."_

* * *

"_EAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Let's go to the tower again! It'll be fun watching the moon as its fullest tonight!"_

* * *

Why?

Why did something like these…memories appear before my eyes for a moment? I looked at my hand, hoping to divert my mind from…these 'abnormalities'…and—

"Ea, are you alright?" Fest's concerned voice took my attention. As I gazed at him and everyone else around, chattering in their own worlds, and as I looked back to my hand to see the symbol of the Awaking Spirit on it, I sighed and nodded, giving a small reply of 'I'm fine'. He gave me a faint simper, and he turned his attention back on them.

All of this is still _real_, huh. Well, not like I didn't still believe and acknowledge its hidden existence… but… Landkarte…—how did him, or rather, _I_, manage to 'deal' with _him_? How long am I acting 'normal' with him? Aren't I supposed to avoid him in the first place, since my instincts told me how 'dangerous' his very being is to me? I don't know how to interact with his kind of people; I don't know how to approach him or _what_, but still… How much did I really _change _in all these years?

Chuckling silently to myself, as my eyes shut, I did.

_So this is what a __**comrade **__is._

There is **much** _change _did he did in me in such _short _time.

Afterwards, everyone became quiet after the commotion Landkarte caused, and I could still see the smiles on Profe and Zehel's face unmoving. Zehel had this cocky grin, while Profe had her sweet, usual smile. Fest gave Relict the signal, together with a look from me, and Relict turned serious, his voice lowering.

"So, shall I start explaining what my researches in the past are?"

* * *

"And like I said earlier, that was what happened when you're gone," I finished explaining what I've just said earlier to the other Ghosts to the two to catch up.

After Relict's reports of the incident about this 'new' container for Verloren, it was my turn to add the details of what abnormality the Book of Hades showed earlier when I was working. That Queen was so _low _to do _that _kind of 'sin' to a _child_… It reminded me of one of the monarchs I had contact with in 'my' past, especially that _man_—and I shut my eyes, as I tried to even myself, calming my nerves.

I'm _not _supposed to be moved by such a petty memory that happened in the last years, and I'm in no position to continue harbor such 'grudge' for my 'death', but sometimes, I could feel it bubble within me… that _enmity _of young 'Karu' who 'died' untimely_. _I've already settled with it, this hate, from a long time ago, and now, I must have no reason to bring it back to life… though, I'm still in the process of suppressing this troublesome emotion of the past.

My thoughts popped when I heard voices.

"Someone's…_after _them," Profe said, her once wide eyes narrowing in a serious way. Those orbs gleamed as she looked up to us. "Nearly there, he's approaching…_and fast! _This enemy… he's not to be taken lightly; Vertrag and the Box are in _deep _trouble!"

"Then, it's not the time for us to dawdle now, is it?" Fest retorted with a smile, though his voice was laced with intensity.

Relict nodded, agreeing. "In order for us to put a proper 'punishment' in place, we have to rescue Vertrag."

"Oi, Landkarte," Zehel's dominating voice, besides from the times Vertrag could do that, rose. "You've got a delivery to do in just a minute _now_, or else, you're _not _getting anything from the party later."

Landkarte puffed his cheeks, his eyes showed confusion. "As if we _need _to eat! Give me a decent time, will you!"

"Ea planned it."

"…E–Ea?" The loafer's eyes widened, suddenly turning his sight on me, and quickly, my instinct told me to save myself, and I averted my gaze.

"I deny that claim. It was Fest."

"O–kay~! One Vertrag and Verloren's prison coming up!" Landkarte cheered brightly with a salute, completely ignoring me. This guy really had the nerves! Sometimes, I really do wonder how I went along with him than most of the other Ghosts. I glanced at Zehel who was completely enjoying this. He could be really _manipulative, _and he was really _good _at doing it. Well, it was not like he wouldn't do the rescuing, but _time was running. _And I'm still not _planning _anything.

After a few seconds of concentrating on his power in order to locate the Bishop and what he had 'stolen', the long white–clothed man disappeared; the smoke around that stayed after his teleportation was the proof.

With a sly, cunning grin, Zehel made the first move, flicking his hand to summon the kind of a Ghost's weapon—a huge, sharp, black scythe with his symbol as the Cutting Spirit. The others did the same; with Profe, the Speaking Spirit, coming next, her scythe a bit smaller than a regular scythe with her symbol representing an 'eye'; Fest going after, with his symbol of a staff with a large, spiral blade, going counter–clockwise from the center, as the Tying Spirit; As the Bequeathing Spirit with his symbol of a tilting scythe with a curved blade, Relikt did, too, with a straight face; and lastly, as I moved my fingers slowly, power, like pins and needles that prick it, surged through—at the next second, a large, black scythe was already placed in my hold, my symbol connected to its end.

It was _light _to hold, and probably because my own weapon missed my call upon it, I guess. I chuckled lightly, for it was kind of an interesting theory in my view. It wasn't like I'm not using it and was saving its appearance the most for crucial times, or something like _this_—since I'm using my scythe _all the time _besides from work in the Book_, _especially if Landkarte's around, trust me—but, if my scythe was alive, it'd probably be like 'hold me, Ea, hold me~' or 'Eaaaaa–sama~'.

Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Ha… _No_, I'm not really getting Landkarte's _corny_ sense of humor.

Zehel was the one who spoke up, that mischievous and evil smile still on his face. "Why don't we hold a special opening for Vertrag? After all, that guy _likes '_surprises'."

We gathered around and waited, waited for the time the three would come back…and—

"Father, is this place…heaven…?" The young voice of a child started it all.

Zehel approached first, followed by us, as we all formed a circle, with Landkarte at the back. The Cutting Spirit was first to say his 'thanks' while we all remained silent, observing the 'traitor' redeemed before us, with a child no older than ten placed within his arms. His eyes were widened by our sight, full of worries that seemed to tell '_danger_!'—it was obvious—while the child's emerald orbs were filled with innocent confusion and curiosity.

_How pitiful, _this scene is—

"We'll have you return Pandora's Box, _Vertrag_."

Different tones of icy voices seemed to echo everywhere, as the said Ghost was knelt before us, his eyes suddenly lowering with seriousness. No second was wasted when Vertrag made his firm decision—he drew out his black scythe in a hand, while the other carried the so–called 'Box', that child who was got involved in this meaningless fight.

"I refuse," he steadily said with a protective pride, even though he was clearly outnumbered and out–powered at the same time. The Father stood strongly; his eyes display a murderous gaze, ready for a bloodbath, just for the sake of that kid. I was right in respecting him, admiring him from the shadows. Vertrag was really a man of his words and beliefs.

He even added with no hesitation a threat. "If you intend to fight me, I will fight back, _with all my power."_

—if it is of**reality**_._

A smirk escaped from Zehel first, as we all relaxed. Vertrag was the only one tensed up with the boy, never letting his guard down.

"You don't have to worry," the Cutting Spirit said with a relaxed smile, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "We know that you're righteous."

It was Profe who gently gave her warm simper of secureness next. "I believe that you, out of all people, will be able to protect that child until the end."

Fest was next. "We've convened under Jio–sama's order to investigate the Pope, who made you out as the bad person."

Then, it was my turn to assure him. "We have to eliminate those—"

"—who intend to revive Verloren with all of our powers," Landkarte continued my statement, while Relikt was the last to say what his power did with knowing the truth—the truth that never did Vertrag do a thing to make this boy suffer as the prison for Verloren's body, that he never was the reason of the loss of lives of many humans in the war between Raggs and Barsburg.

It was the Pope's desires; it was his doing, he, out of all people, who could possibly do such thing. Unforgivable, _even for me, _what foolish and selfish act he had done…! I narrowed my eyes, and out of a corner, I saw Vertrag, retreating, with a weary and thankful smile on his face, mumbling a lot of gratitude as the other Ghosts, especially Fest and Relikt, told him the truth that we already know. Landkarte stood near, his expression ever soft, and—

"_EA_!" Relikt called out to me, but it was too late. I was already pushed by a powerful force onto the ground, and all I could see were…some stars and _stuff._

"Stop touching my master with _so_ familiarity, you XXXX!" Another voice said, different from ours, and from the child where it came from. I felt arms help stood me up, and after I rubbed my face—that was hit in such a _perfect _manner by a mere _child _to which I had no knowledge how that came to be…_yet_—I opened my eyes, seeing Relikt who explained to me that it was 'Michael–sama' who hit me accidentally—_Stupid Zehel_…I cursed inwardly a little—and that he was one of the Angels handed the responsibility of separating Verloren's body and soul; in his case, he was to guard the body inside of that child, who was now his master, since the King of Raggs transferred the 'Eye of Michael' in order to protect his soul from being devoured, according to Landkarte.

"But, will a human vessel able to withstand it?" I asked nonchalantly, even if I felt that something was _odd _with my head…probably from Michael–sama's attack that was dodged by that swift Zehel. I just shrugged it off.*****

It was Michael–sama, taking consciousness of the body of the Prince of Raggs, who answered me proudly of his estimate of how long he would be able to make the boy function properly and _safely_, and how good for a start the status of the Pandora's Box his master was now. And as usual, Zehel made another _impressive _remark about the child—not like he was actually _caring _for his 'life'—and the Angel, despite his master's age and height, was able to turn the man down with his deadly anger and _sharp _weapon.

We continued to discuss the matter further, with the topics about Seele and all, and my curiosity bit me again, since this child…had the potential to be like what I 'was' before, and could be the reason for the destruction of this world he would come to know…

"—if he ever gets caught up in hatred," I continued, being able to understand the feeling. "This child may unlock the seal himself, and revive Verloren…"

Deep green orbs met mine, as I looked down to the boy who contained the 'Body' as the 'prison' and the 'Key' together within him. He held tightly to my clothes with those small hands full of wounds and dirt, and as he stared back at me with those determined eyes that reflected his will, it was nearly assuring that he would _never _open himself to hatred and unseal Verloren himself. Almost, I was moved, _almost _that I was tempted to let him keep those memories he could consider 'precious' even though it were too much for him, and I only came to acknowledge and praise his 'unexpected fighting spirit' that I lacked, making me easily fond of this child. He was so young, yet… he already knew what he was talking about.

I gave him a brief smile to soothe him, calm him, because I couldn't assure myself even though that child was full of himself with this promise of life and death…

—Because after this, I wouldn't be so assured anymore of what was around me.

* * *

We had Landkarte sent Vertrag and Tiashe—that strong–willed child—away from where we were, for Vertrag and him to get on to the plan we all had devised for the future of the boy, for what was within him, and for the future of the world, that was only years away, as seen by Profe, although not clearly, since according to her, it was never good to peek at the future too far, or she would never return to this 'time'. So, even if she was a Ghost, there was still a bit of a limit placed on her. I wonder if some of us also had limits…

"Zehel isn't here. He already went back?" It was Relikt who dragged me out of my thoughts. Currently, the four of us—I, Fest, Relikt and Profe—were the ones who returned to the Church from where we greeted Vertrag earlier to deliver what Zehel called to be 'punishment', and it was already night time. When I looked up to the sky, it was a bit disappointing that the moon wasn't full.

"From the beginning, he had Landkarte send him home," Fest replied, to which Relikt retorted how busy Landkarte was. Fest buried his hands onto his face, sighing tiredly, and whining how he'd stay his 'night' tonight, stating how Zehel could manage his roles as a Sky Pirate—the raven–haired man's job, he said, or something…—and as a Reaper, and how he had underlings—namely us, especially _Landkarte_. I didn't really give attention on how Zehel sometimes cockily declare that we were _his _slaves—leading to Profe smacking him all of the time _playfully_—and it was fine by me… except for that he was the reason why my head was dislocated. If I were any _human_, I would be dead by now, and I was still holding that to him for a bit.

"Ea!" I turned to where I was called; it was Profe who waved her hand at me. "Do you have some time?"

Even though I suddenly had the Book of Hades in my mind and how _much _work I would have to do, considering that there was still a war going on—and would be stopped later on by Vertrag, hopefully—and there were many souls waiting in line for me, I gave the Speaking Spirit a nod, and readied myself to listen to her.

"The incident this time where the Pope tried to open Pandora's Box which led to the war…" Profe began, her eyes dimming with the shadows of her locks on. Her hand was placed on the side of her face, and she spoke more, "This might be the _longest _stretch for you."

_Thank you for the concern_, that was what I wanted to say to her, since I was already _predicting _that it would _really _take me a long time for the accumulated work I had abandoned earlier, but the way she delivered it in a serious and low tone wasn't telling me that _that_ I was thinking wasn't she was trying to say.

"You mean… it can't be solved _immediately…_?_" _I asked her slowly, trying to figure out. If that was so, then the nights when I wouldn't even sleep and would require me to work myself out would actually _exist_.

Profe had her straight and formal face on, a face she rarely used, but only on serious cases like this. She called Relikt, and asked him to bring us all back two years ago when the Pope was still planning his inhumane deed. Relikt replied her back, and with that, she stated a theory of hers that made us all back on alert and alarm.

"—by some chance, there could be _someone _who had been instigating him for a long time. Eventually, it made him believe that he thought all of it all by himself…" she trailed off, her fingers playing with each other, her shoulders tensed. "Whispering behind him like a _shadow_… Somehow, I have that kind of image…"

The atmosphere changed; it was then that we knew it wasn't _play time. _

Without doubt, Relikt called upon his scythe, and with a powerful breeze of winds of memories, time, and past, he brought all of us immediately back two years ago, before everything happened, and since that would require the same amount of time in the present, Relikt warned us that all we would be seeing would be in fast–forward mode. With my robe, I tried to block the powerful winds that tried to blow me off, and as I realized that maybe, I could fly with it if I weren't holding on, it suddenly calmed—the atmosphere, all, everything—and we all could see the Pope, sitting on his throne, confused, frustrated, _lost_.

Besides from the Pope, there was another figure, another voice, and Profe was _right_ that it was whispering, murmuring what the Pope must had thought later on.

"Black shadow?" Relikt asked, as he tried squinted his eyes to see clearer the blurry images of the Pope's past, and with a conclusion, he guessed, "Wars…?"

But, I knew better. That was no War, and as I focused my sight on the silhouette, it was becoming _familiar _to look. Strangely, and scaring _familiar _to the point that a certain someone formed his face and built in my mind. I tried denying it, refusing the _truth _that was placed before me. It couldn't be possible… that it was…

"…Landkarte…?" My voice came out as a soft and unbelieving murmur; my throat felt restricted, blocked of what I just saw. T–That guy… it wasn't…

"This is_ bad_!" Relikt's voice boomed with caution and worry. "We have to let Vertrag know immediately…!"

I looked at them all, widening my eyes at the sight of quick death approaching us. Swiftly, I tried to dodge the sudden attack of a figure I wasn't able to notice, and hoped that somehow, Profe, Fest, and Relikt dodged, too, but the blade's ends still reached me in a fraction, so close, so near, that in the next second, everything was dripped with bloody darkness.

My hand automatically blocked my eyes, an instinct–based move, as cold liquid poured non–stop from my where they were placed. I almost tripped when I backed off, and as I touched the ground to help me support my weight with my feet stopping my fall, there were…I know…_them_. I clenched my teeth, gritting hard quietly as I stopped a pained cry go out of my dry throat for my escape, and with my feet, I quickly ran to a direction I didn't have a clue.

"_Ea_?" His low, husky voice different from his usual, childish tone of what seemed cruel _delight _now for him sounded loudly, the sounds bouncing everywhere, my ears unfortunately picking them up _clearly._ "Seems like you are the only one I failed to kill."

With my other senses, I placed my other hand to touch anything, and an icy solid substance was at my right. I traced it—the walls, I presumed, of the halls—and came to a turn. With that, I took retreat, hoping that he wouldn't find me here, even though I could hear _thud_s of his footsteps approaching leisurely, his voice calling to me tenderly and _teasing, _as if we were playing 'tag' like kids.

_Why_? This made no sense! The first time I met this guy, he was nothing, but what seemed an idiot! He always smiled and made jokes and made rude actions just to get everyone and mine's attentions! He was clumsy, a bit…_child–like _and naïve, so _dense_ of his surroundings! He wouldn't even get a thing if not said directly, and he was so _selfish_, selfish that he could make me obey him whenever he needed my _help! _I disliked him—_I used to!_—but now…

**WHY! **Why did this happen? What was he unhappy about to do a cruel thing like _this _to us, the Ghosts, and…to _me_? How pathetic if his reason was very unacceptable! He…had no reason to do this, right! There could be nothing he could _hate! _I mean!—he _is _a Ghost, the Extinguishing Spirit, the one who was responsible for removing those 'feelings' he even called as 'Impurities', those that corrupt a soul, turning them black! There was no way… N–No way he could… t–this is…_blasphemy_! And even if I were shaking to death, trembling as my knees felt weak, and I slide down to seat against the cold wall behind me, the tears I wanted to shed wouldn't come; they couldn't, as I curled to myself, for Landkarte already took my sight…

"You… You…" Words won't form, but the way I was greatly suffering, not of my wound, but of my pain and loss was giving me the strength to shout at him, for how he was a big idiot, for how he could possibly be the trigger! All of his words came flooding to my mind, eroding the empty hollow that my eyeballs left, that my hand hid. That time at the tower… that what he just…!

"Didn't you strongly wish for _**peace**_…!"

"Yes… I did wish for this plan to run smoothly," the bright and jumpy tone of that voice annoyed me to my core as it came back, with words revealing to be nothing more than truth that became lies. "I want to sweep away _all _Impurities from this world; at first, I wanted to make a _pure _world filled with _**love.**_"

"However_," _Landkarte's voice got louder, as the leisure footsteps also became louder. "_I just couldn't do it._"

Then, that _bastard of a loafer _blabbered on how he couldn't do it—with _love _and _hate_ playing with each other in human hearts; he even stated how _the Verloren _couldn't do _something _about it… and that _**irritated **_me more.

"And so, I reached upon one conclusion… If I can't erase either love or hate, _I'll just erase both of them."_

**Irritating… **_**So annoying as ever!**_

"By doing so, I'm sure that peace will be brought upon this world; just like, welcoming death at the eternal bottom of the sea where lights will _never _reach…"

I also came upon one conclusion,_ you know_.

_Landkarte, you are __**really**__ one of those I can't deal with._

"What a _ridiculous_ idealism," I spat back with venom, with disgust, as I balled my fist that I knew was already dripped with my dead blood, and that I could feel the same icky liquid coming out of it from the hard grip I did, my nails digging inside my palm.

"No," the jerk even disagreed _heartily. _"It's possible for me if I have Verloren's power… because unlike Verloren, I don't have love or hate inside me; I can paint this world with pure darkness."

Memories of that brown–haired boy, of how his soft yet blazing emerald eyes burned with bravery and determination, and how he fearlessly declared the start of his own war outside and inside, went clashing inside my mind. As I trembled, I remembered how he grinned… he laughed, and spent a little time with us, with me, with the Ghosts, his being never letting the darkness and hatred eat his humanity, and discard it to the pits of never–ending evilness.

"_**Don't mess with me**_…" I threatened him, even if my voice croaked and was broken.

No matter what, for the sake of that child, of those people who believed in him, of those who sacrificed and _would _sacrifice their lives for him, I could _never _let this guy make everything fall into ruins. No humans or Ghosts deserve to live in his kind of idiotic dream of pure blackness. Even if he was such bastard who wanted this kind of unachievable fantasy, I would _never _let Landkarte do his ways freely…

"Ea, I have taken quite a liking to you. Not to mention, your power, holding the Book of Hades is quite fascinating…"

_Tch._

"So, what do you think? If you agree to join hands with me, I'll—"

I sneered with cool sarcasm to myself, chuckling lowly.

As if that would happen,and I'm _not _really looking forward to oh so generous offer even though it was _tempting_.

With my bloody hands, staggering and weakened body, lost sight, I held my scythe in one hand—that which I could really call a 'comrade', for sadly, my loafer was already _dead, _murdered with _poison _in the brain by _that bastard _with foolish idealism of a world that would _never _come to life no matter what happen—and with my eyes shut tight, for eternity, they would, my other hand took domination. The power of the grid dimension where I was, in my sanctuary, the Book of Hades, gladly responded to my command, and it shifted to my will accordingly. Even if I couldn't see anymore, I could _feel_, and I could still think; I'm still _able. _And I say that even though I lost one of my senses, let this Book know and revere its owner, shift under my control, and obey my every order.

And it did, I felt it—the Book of Hades didn't seem to be _uncomfortable _or _what_ with what its owner was now; it was still the same, never–changing. Pushing my luck, I commanded it with my mind to position my own soul number before me, before my spread–out fingers for me to touch it, and I felt something warm against the skin of my palm. The Book must have pushed the egg–like structure of my own number for me to have contact with, and with the remaining strength in me, I changed the number of my soul, to swap its number with someone else's.

Landkarte had the power of teleportation, and by now, he would probably try to hunt me down, since I was the only one left who knew the truth, and because 'he was fond of me'. Hah, the _hell _with him liking me! I don't need his affection, attention or _anything _he could offer! I just want 'him' back! I want to bring that 'Landkarte' I knew!

* * *

"_**Damn you… Ea**__!"_

* * *

But, am I already _late_?

Will it ever too late to bring Landkarte back to me, Landkarte who was my friend, my first 'comrade', the one who helped me to stand on my feet, to release my hatred and become a better being? If I regained my strength, at that moment, will I have the will to take him down, the one who first became my true 'friend'? Will I be able to strike him down as he takes my neck? Will I be able to forgive him?

So many questions, so little answers—answers that which I didn't even know.

I could only turn my back at that moment, running with a piece of dirtied cloth covering my eyes, my orbs that were taken by its 'light', but never from my heart—I would definitely use the 'light' in me to 'see' everything once again.

_Landkarte was definitely one of those that I can't be with, but how much space did I let him pry for him to affect me so, even if I already 'matured'? _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

— _How did the Ghosts get their first appearance to be epic_ —

* * *

With a sly, cunning grin, Zehel made the first move, flicking his hand to summon the kind of a Ghost's weapon—a huge, sharp, black scythe with his symbol as the Cutting Spirit.

The others did the same; with Profe, the Speaking Spirit, coming next, her scythe a bit smaller than a regular scythe with her symbol representing an 'eye'; Fest going after, with his symbol of a staff with a large, spiral blade, going counter–clockwise from the center, as the Tying Spirit; As the Bequeathing Spirit with his symbol of a tilting scythe with a curved blade, Relikt did, too, with a straight face; and lastly, as Ea moved his fingers slowly, power, like pins and needles that pricked it, surged through, and a scythe like the others, with his own symbol at the end, was placed in his hold.

Zehel was the one who spoke up afterwards, that mischievous and evil smile still on his face. "Why don't we hold a special opening for Vertrag? After all, that guy _likes '_surprises'."

"That would be fun! We can play games, then sleep overnight, and eat hotdogs or marshmallows, and hold a birthday party—except that it _isn't _really a party at all, and no one of us need to celebrate or something—buuuuut, we can make it like, the Prince of Ragg's birthday bash! Vertrag will definitely _love _it, so is Michael–sama~! Then, we can all—_!_" Landkarte happily said, and he earned a poke from Zehel's black scythe.

"Shut the hell up, Landkarte. No one's having a birthday, and we're _not _having a party. We're having a feast later, where you, my underlings, will have to serve food and _only _food for me, and that's the _only_ thing you'll do."

And Landkarte cried out loud, clinging on to Fest and making his clothes his handkerchief, making Zehel laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid Zehel," Ea mumbled, greatly upset with what Zehel did because Zehel was being a jerk again, and the jerk heard that, sadly, and Ea was the second one to earn another poke from Zehel's _sharp _weapon.

Fest could only smile and plea to Zehel to stop being a jerk, and another victim of poking a large, heavy scythe on the head was added, so Profe did the pleasure of slapping Zehel senseless, scolding him of how bad for people to be poked on—Landkarte, Ea and Fest were in the process of 'dying', and nobody _really _cares—and Relikt did the honor of poking them with a stick to see if they were still alive.

"Okay, everyone, listen up," Zehel commanded, after he was almost beaten to death by an angry Profe. Thankfully, he got to escape her wrath for a while.

"Seeing that this slowpoke is still, I don't know, _taking his time leisurely_—" He pointed at Landkarte who was preparing his power ("I'm _not _a slowpo—WAAAAH! I LOST THEM AGAIN!"). "—I decided that we have to do something cool and epic that would set Vertrag up when we have to 'greet' him."

"Meaning to say, we'll holding a prank?" Relikt kindly supplied.

"_Yes_, we're holding a prank," Zehel agreed, and he grinned proudly at Relikt. "You're so _genius_, Relikt!"

And said Ghost rolled his eyes at Zehel's supposed joke.

Zehel, then, held up some strip of white papers. "Anyway, here are some cool lines that I spent last night in maki—"

"Why do you have that?" Ea asked.

"Because we're having a prank?"

"But, you couldn't actually predict that _this _will happen to Vertrag, right?" Fest also asked. "Unless of course, you're Profe—" The Tying Spirit looked at Profe who was on alarm. "—No offense or pun intended, though."

Zehel looked tiredly at them, dropping his shoulders. "Is it bad to do these kind of thing? And I'm not going to be _Profe_, that known brute of all brutes, if I were a woman."

"Do you really have a death wish, dear?" Profe sweetly said with a smile, holding a Venus Fly trap in her hands.

"See my point?"

"But—this isn't making any sense, Zehel," Relikt also supplied once again. "How could you do such prediction? Even science could not—"

"Okay, okay, fine! I made this because I was intending to make a joke on Vertrag that he's a 'bad boy' and that 'daddy' would have to punish him through his 'siblings' and we would scare the crap out of him, and I did it just _now_, and wow! Isn't that great? I'm so awesome, right? And then, Vertrag will be like 'OH NO' and faint, and we'll laugh and take him somewhere, and make a show that we had the Box and that he's going to die or something," Zehel explained non–stop, doing comical gestures with his hands and body.

After a long, deep breath, he asked, "Any more questions, children?"

"And so, we suppose that the 'Chief of Heaven' is the 'Daddy', and…we're his 'Siblings'?" Relikt asked, even raising his hand before.

"Once again, Relikt, you're a _genius,"_ Zehel mumbled with a bright smile.

"_Thank you very much_."

It was Ea who spoke afterwards. "You have such a twisted humor, Zehel."

"Finally, someone praised my awesomeness! Love you, Ea~!" Zehel said playfully, and he sent Ea a teasing wink that made Ea's spine crawl.

"How am I supposed to answer _that_?" Ea asked himself, mumbling, and Landkarte, who saw this, screamed, "YOU DON'T NEED TO ANSWER THAT, EA, MY LO—"

"Like I said, _shut the hell up_," Zehel said, after he punched Landkarte who was then, knocked out. "I don't like repeating myself."

"Oh, _great_!" Profe _happily _said, her hands clapping. "Now, you just killed the one _who was supposed to rescue Vertrag and the child. _Good job, idiot! Keep your idiocy up, and by miracle, you might want to **think of a way to get Vertrag here, so that we could put your **_**wonderful**_** plan into action.**"

"Good point, woman," Zehel mumbled. "I forgot about that."

"What an idiot you are," Profe sighed pitifully, unlike her usual cheery and sweet character, and the raven–haired Ghost cursed her, though Profe seemed to hear it, and she bonked his head.

Then, with a swift flux, she grabbed the papers from Zehel's, and read it, while the Cutting Spirit was cussing about what the Speaking Ghost had done to him. Fest, Relikt, and Ea, who seemed to be the one to poke the unconscious Landkarte, looked at how Profe's irritated expression turned naughty, her smile going cunning like those of Zehel's sly grin.

"Well, well," Profe stated gently, her hands clapped. "Everyone, we have work to do~"

"_**Oi**__,_" Zehel, with a bruise from Profe's attack earlier, hissed with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you're _doing_? This is _my _awesome idea."

"I'm thinking that I'm ignoring you," the woman replied, smiling lovingly at Zehel, her purple eyes soft on him, though her aura clearly said 'domination'. Turning to the other Ghosts—with Relikt trying to wake Landkarte up because Ea gave up on him—she said with determination, her eyes blazing, her hands balled with motivation. "And I'm thinking that let's do this with all our heart on it, guys~!"

"I'm thinking that…this is somehow going to be embarrassing," Fest whispered to Ea, who in turn, nodded.

With a straight face, Ea murmured back, "This _is _going to be embarrassing."

* * *

The Seven Ghosts—currently, _six_—gathered around and waited, and after a while…

"We'll have you return Pandora's Box, _Vertrag_."

Different tones of icy voices seemed to echo everywhere, as the said Ghost was knelt before his allies, his eyes suddenly lowering with seriousness. No second was wasted when Vertrag made his firm decision—he drew out his black scythe in a hand, while the other carried the so–called 'Box', that child who was got involved in this meaningless fight.

"I refuse," he steadily said with a protective pride, even though he was clearly outnumbered and out–powered at the same time. The Father stood strongly; his eyes display a murderous gaze, ready for a bloodbath, just for the sake of that kid.

He even added with no hesitation a threat. "If you intend to fight me, I will fight back, _with all my power."_

A smirk escaped from Zehel first.

"You don't have to worry," the Cutting Spirit said with a relaxed smile, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "We know that you're righteous."

It was Profe who gently gave her warm simper of secureness next. "I believe that you, out of all people, will be able to protect that child until the end."

Fest was next. "We've convened under Jio–sama's order to investigate the Pope, who made you out as the bad person."

Then, it was my turn to assure him. "We have to eliminate those—"

"—whointendtoreviveVerlorenwit hallofourpowers~!" Landkarte continued my statement, while Relikt came last, but to their surprise, Profe stopped him with a high–pitched "_Hold it_!" at him, her cheeks puffing.

"What _now_?" Ea mumbled irritably and impatiently to himself, showing an expression he rarely used except for Landkarte.

Fest sighed silently, and bowed his head, his shoulders dropped. "_Not again."_

"Landkarte!" Profe said with disappointment, her voice rose, making the said Ghost look at her innocently.

"Yes, Profe~?" he asked with clear happiness and dedication to what he was doing. It was good, what he was doing and feeling for it, how up and prepared he is for this, _but _the way he showed it with everyone was…_not helping them at all._

Hell, so much time had passed just for their rehearsal for their supposed_ cool _lines to say, made by Zehel, and _they were not really getting anywhere._

"You should do it slowly and with feelings!" the Speaking Spirit scolded him, advised him for the millionth time. "Be serious, will you? And please do it properly this time."

Landkarte nodded eagerly, and answered a sound, "Okay~!"

Profe grinned at him proudly—because he was the only one who was enthusiastic _left_ to do this rehearsal for Vertrag's arrival—and patted his head. Profe and Landkarte looked like a faithful, trained dog and his Master at that moment.

Profe then turned to see the other Ghosts were already tired and annoyed of saying the same lines over and over again, because of _one thing_ that couldn't they couldn't get right. All except Profe gazed at Landkarte who stared back and grinned, and they sighed deeply.

_No one will be able to save them now._

With a smile, Profe declared with a clap, "Now, everyone, _from the start again!"_

"The hell with this 'practice'!" Zehel, with the guts, yelled loudly with a bored and irritated tone, going against Profe. "I'm going to save Vertrag's ass **now **with the brat rather than do this!"

"And whose idea is this from_ again_?" Relikt muttered lowly, and Zehel gave him a glance.

"_Shut the hell up_, Relikt."

"_Hmph, _I'm just saying what your _genius _plan caused us,_" _Relikt huffed, ignoring Zehel as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Profe gazed at Zehel seriously, the air suddenly turned cold. She simpered at him icily, and her eyes were like daggers, ready to shoot and pierce Zehel over and over again.

"I'm just facilitating what _you _are supposed to do, you bastard, because _I'm better than you at doing it_~" she said, as she shut her eyes, her smile still on her lips.

* * *

_**Flashback, from five minutes ago**_

* * *

_A smirk escaped from Zehel first._

"_You don't have to worry," the Cutting Spirit said with a relaxed smile, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "We know that you're righteous."_

_It was Profe who gently gave her warm simper of secureness next. "I believe that you, out of all people, will be able to protect that child until the end."_

_Fest was next. "We've convened under Jio–sama's order to investigate the Pope, who made you out as the bad person."_

_Ea assured with his monotone voice. "Wehavetoeliminatethose whointendtoreviveVerlorenwit hallofourpowers."_

_Then, there were moments of utter silence._

"_WHAT ABOUT US?" Relikt and Landkarte spoke. _

_Zehel puffed his cigarette. "Seemed like I got out of lines, huh."_

"_WHAAAAT!"_

"_Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "So, you have no choice, but to just pose there, and do interpret what we're saying by dancing or something."_

_Both shouted. "That's unfair!"_

"_Whatever."_

_Profe frowned, and with a fast movement, Zehel was already buried on the ground. The woman's fist was smoking, while Fest and Ea could only praise her way of inflicting instant death to Zehel without burial preparations, even making her earn applause from the amused and interested Ea. _

"_What 'whatever'? You can't just possibly leave Landkarte and Relikt with no epic lines to say, you heartless jerk!" she said with hurt. "They can't just break dance or even sing in front of Vertrag! They have to do something!"_

"_Yes, they can," Zehel answered with a straight face, as he unburied himself. "And that something is to dance and rap."_

_Another painful bash to the head was made to Zehel, another point for Profe._

"_That's it, I'm taking over." _

_Ea and Fest gulped nervously, while Landkarte cheered, and Relikt smiled._

* * *

"So, **don't you dare **_**quit **_**or **_**complain**_** because I'm doing this to help everyone look cool, **idiot," Profe finished with her smile still intact**. **"Oh, and it's a bonus if we used this to Vertrag, so with that, we'll kill two birds with one stone~"

"Whatever, they were really supposed to do ballet earlier," Zehel reasoned out, and he was knocked out with a _falcon punch _from Profe.

Zehel: 0, Profe: 999999999999.

"Now that Zehel's gone, we shall practice again," Profe stated with _that unmovable smile _that made everyone's skin crawl, except from the bright Landkarte."_**Right**_**, everyone?**"

* * *

_And that was how everyone managed to state cool lines at their first appearance._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Um, Landkarte, what're you still doing here?"

"Practicing with you guys~! Why?"

"AAAAAAAH~"

"Wait, if Landkarte's here, then…"

"Don't you mean…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WE FORGOT TO GO GET VERTRAG AND THE PRINCE HERE!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere…**_

* * *

"Hey, why won't you play with meeeee~ Why doesn't everyone want to~~~!" A man with small, squared glasses whined with a teasing smile on his face, not entirely matching the situation he is in, as he swung his long, sharp _katana _at a certain Bishop who held a child with his life in his arms. "I don't bite~"

"You don't, but you _cut_!" the Father retorted, as he dodged fast from the approaching point of the Japanese sword from the black–haired man from the Barsburg Military.

"How mean, Father~" the other man pouted, as he tried to slash the Bishop who kept on escaping. His eyes behind the glasses glinted evilly; his kind smile on his lips seemed unsuited for this kind of murderous expression. Just as the Bishop thought he dodged the enemy, the man came from behind—_fast_!—and tore a piece of his clothing from him.

"Tch," he mumbled with irritation, examining the clothes. "This one's just repaired! And by Profe, too! How dare you! She's going to be definitely _mad_ if she finds out…"

"Ah, so Father got a fetish for Priest clothes? How cute~" Hyuuga teased, and he charged forward with a direct attack. "Then, can I take them off for you, Father~?"

"F–Father?" A small voice inquired, as emerald eyes widened. "W–What did just Big Brother…?"

"Ah!" the boy's uncle gasped with realization, and quickly, he dodged the black man's attack, counterattacking with his huge, black scythe. He jumped off backwards to get away, and he hissed lowly, "There's a child here!"

"Oh~" Hyuuga said, as he straightened the way he stood, away from his attack position. "So, do you prefer it if the kid's not here? That's no problem; after all, my job's to get rid of him~"

"Father?" the brunet alarmingly asked, his small hands gripping the Ghost. "What does Big Brother mean?"

"Tiashe, don't call him that," he murmured, completely disgusted of their enemy. They should've sent someone dumber than he is or something, the Ghost thought. "And don't listen to any word he says, okay? It's bad; just close your eyes and hold on real tight, alright? Father's going to finish this in a second."

"Okay," the Prince of Raggs didn't inquire anymore deeper and just wished for his Uncle's safety.

"Ah, you didn't answer, Father~" Hyuuga said, and he charged swiftly again with a fast run. "And we're definitely _playing_ after I'm done with that kid, o–kay~? That's a promise~~~"

"Please don't say inappropriate and misunderstanding words!"

"My, my, Father's being embarrassed~!" A husky chuckle escaped from the military man's voice, and the Bishop knew that it's definitely _not helping at all. _He wanted to face–palm right there and then, but his hands weren't available, so he inwardly face–palmed in his mind. "Don't worry, we're going to _play _nice and slow after I eliminate that kid from our _love~"_

_Someone_—_anyone will do_—_please_ _save us from this perverted man before I lose my sanity._

* * *

**— END —**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ***Look at page 18 in _Kapitel 68, _and you'll understand. ;3

Wooo, finally finished it! I hope that this one–shot came out nicely, and that you enjoyed reading it. I just decided to write something about Ea because of how inspired I was of his story at _Kapitel 88 _with Landkarte, and that he needs more love, you know~ I was thinking to make Landkarte's side with the same format like this one, but that's still to be considered in my plans. I couldn't avoid to put an _omake _afterwards—sorry, the idea won't just come off until written!—and I hope that it wasn't that corny or something lol. And just so you know, there were faint _hints _of shipping all throughout this one–shot. _If you know what I mean_. /wink wink :D

Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions—AKA reviews—are gladly appreciated~ (^w^)/


End file.
